Everything He Said
by Ashkenazi
Summary: A Scar and Alfonse piece. Not the anime SERIES verse, it's set in the movie and onward. This has my own plot. Chapter 2 uploaded.
1. Introduction

**Everything He Said **

Yaoi. Alfonse and Scar. Love but not sex. Not that I'm not planning it by the way. Now that I know how gay sex feels I can write about it from experience. But no, there will be NO prostate references in this. All a guy gets when it's pushed is the feeling that he needs to take a piss. Anal sex isn't that great either.

This is basically a yaoi version of t.A.T.u.'s "All The Things She Said," with Scar and Alfonse. But there are no lyrics, just a story. Besides, I love t.A.T.u.

The time is set AFTER the movie, that way, I can make my own story for it.

Here it goes. This is going to be a t.A.T.u. themed story by the way, so all the chapters will be titled with their songs. This one will be untitled because it's an introduction.

---

--This scene is in the wagon where the movie left off--

Alfonse Elric. He was alone in this strange new world, but he still had his brother, Edward. "Where are we going, Brother?" he asked, poking his older brother. "Oh, huh? I have no idea," he said distractedly. "Oh okay," Al said, resting his chin on his hand. As he did so though, he caught site of flowing brown hair in front of him. The man in question look identical to Scar, except that this man didn't have a scar and white hair. He was almost gorgeous.

"Ed, doesn't that guy up in front look like," Al started, "Scar?" Ed asked, finishing for Alfonse. Al nods, and looks at the man again. "It does look like Scar, and it could be his 'other,' but I don't want you going around that guy, he seems nice, but nice people can deceive you," Edward said. Alfonse may not remember everything entirely, but he did remember Scar, and how he was his friend. He saved him. But did he loved him?

"This is your stop!" the man at the front shouted at Edward and Alfonse. They got their bags, and stepped off. "We'll see you two later," he said, as he smiled and waved them off. Ed and Al waited a few minutes until the wagon was gone, and Alfonse finally spoke, "Brother, he smiled." Ed grinned, "Yeah, it's weird isn't it?" he said as he laughed. "Get used to it Al, there's a lot of people here that we've 'met' before, but they might act totally different, so don't be fooled," he warned. Alfonse nodded, and he only hoped he would be able to see that dark skinned man again.

"Alfonse, it's time for bed," Edward said, handing Al a pillow and a blanket. "Oh, what time is it?" Al asked, looking for a clock. "It's about eight thirty," Ed said, looking at his watch. Al raised an eyebrow, "Why so early? Morning work?" he asked.

"Nope, I just want to get to the market and stock up, we're almost out of food," he said, scratching his head. Al noticed that Edward's hair was shorter. "Brother, Winry would so kill you for that," Al said with a scared face.

Ed grinned, "I know, but she didn't say anything about it," he said with a sheepish grin. "Well off to bed Al, we're going to be there for a while," he said seriously. Al nods, and heads off for the restroom. He shut the door and locked it, then looked in the mirror. "You've lost your mind Alfonse," he said to himself. He turned the cold water on and washed off his face, then looked into the mirror again.

"I need him," he said slowly.

---

That's it for today, I'm really sleepy, I woke up like ten minutes later than usual, I had to go back home to get my algebra II book, and I didn't remember to do my homework all weekend.

Anyway, back to the story at hand, this isn't the real first chapter. This little shit is too small to be considered a chapter lol. So the day after this, Al and Ed will go to the market, and they'll meet familiar faces there.

Hope y'all like it so far, I plan on making this a big story.


	2. Thirty Minutes To Decide

**  
Thirty Minutes To Decide**

**Rating: From now on, Rated R.  
Song: "30 Minutes" by t.A.T.u.  
Author's Notes: I forgot a lot about the movie. But I know the basics!**

* * *

******  
Early morning. Half an hour to get ready. Edward was out of bed already. Alfonse opened his eyes and stared at the wooden ceiling, wondering how long he should wait before getting up. "Alfonse, oh Alfonse, are you ever going to wake up?" Ed asked, walking into the room.**

******Alfonse sat up, and looked at Edward. "Yes, just let me use the bathroom before I get ready," he said tiredly, getting out of bed. Edward nodded and scratched his head; "Okay Al, but you should hurry."**

******Alfonse walked into restroom and looked at himself. He was having trouble thinking straight. What if he saw Scar there? It didn't matter. He probably wouldn't say anything to him anyway.**

******After about twenty minutes, Alfonse emerged from the restroom. "You finally done, Alfonse? Come on, I want to get there before they run out of onions." Alfonse frowned; "What? I hate onions! They're ugly and lumpy!" he whined. Edward laughed, "Relax Al, I'm just kidding."**

******They both walked out and breathed in the morning air. It was fresh, like a cool spring day. "Brother, it's nice here. The only thing wrong about this place is that we can't transmute. It's going to be hard," Alfonse said as they walked toward town.**

******"I hear you, but at least what we lack in alchemy, we make up for with technology," Edward said, thinking. Alfonse raised an eyebrow; "What do you mean? Technology? Like what?" he questioned.**

******"Well, Al, I've seen flying ships here. You have too, recently," Edward said. Alfonse nodded but didn't say anything. A lot more than that was on his mind at the moment. A while passed before the two brothers arrived in town. There were lots of people here.**

******"So this is it?" Alfonse asked, taking in everything. "Yep, this place is great. It's got more than Central," Edward said, looking at some fruits in a stall.**

******Alfonse walked around a bit, and saw many things. One of which was a device that looked like a typewriter. It was made of wood. "Hey Al! Come over here," called Edward from a distance. Alfonse walked over, and saw Edward talking to a tall, black-haired woman in her late-twenties or early-thirties.**

******"This is Nitza, we met her on the carriage yesterday, remember?" Ed introduced. The woman would have been Lust on the other side of the gate. Alfonse smiled and waved, "Hi Nitza, I'm Alfonse. Nice to meet you."**

******Nitza smiled and greeted Alfonse; "Shabbat Shalom, nice to meet you too, Al." Alfonse raised his eyebrow and Nitza laughed. "That's Hebraic for hello on a Sunday," she said with a smile. "So Ed, what have you been up to?**

******Edward sighed; "Ah, nothing much, just been doing some free-lancing here and there. Alfonse just moved here, you see." Nitza nodded.**

******The trio walked along for a bit, until Nitza realized what she had to do. "Meod, I forgot I had to buy grapes. Sorry Edward, Alfonse, I must go. But do come visit!" she said, heading off to the fruits. Edward and Alfonse waved her off. "She seems really nice," Alfonse said. "She is, she's not the psycho from the other side, remember," Edward said.**

******"So brother, do you think there are other homunculi here?" Alfonse asked. Edward nodded; "There should. I wouldn't be surprised if we saw Wrath or Greed here."**

******The two trudged along, looking at all sorts of things. Until...**

******A fire was shot, and a scream was heard not far.**

******The brothers looked in the direction of the scream. "Come on Al!" Ed said as they ran toward the noise.**

******Apparently, somebody had shot a traveler. "He's not breathing!" one person cried out. "The murderer! He's here!" another shouted. Edward looked and saw who did it. He was wielding the gun like a madman, and pointed the gun at another person.**

******"Oy! Come anotha' steo closa' an' I shoot tha bastad's head off!" the man shouted. If Edward could transmute, he could've dispatched him quickly. "Al, keep your distance," Edward said. Suddenly, a large, muscular man stepped out from behind the killer.**

******"You're not shooting anybody else today, meshugena," the tall man said, slamming his fist into the murderer's back. The madman cried out in pain and dropped the gun.**

******The audience applauded. A few people helped the man who was shot get to a proper hospital.**

******Edward and Alfonse stared in disbelief. It was Scar. "Are you okay? You look terrified," the man said to Edward. "Me? I'm not afraid of a gun. Geez," he said, turning away.**

******"Have I seen you before?" the man asked Alfonse. Al nodded, then introduced himself; "I'm Alfonse Elric."**

******The man nodded. "Fair enough I tell you my name then. I am David Ashkenaz," he said.**

******"Cool, want to join us?" Alfonse asked. David nodded and smiled shyly. "Okay, we need to buy clothes now. You still need clothes Al," Edward said.**

******Alfonse nodded, and the three headed on over to the taylor.**

******"Don't get me anything made of cotton, I hate cotton." Alfonse said suddenly. Edward rolled his eyes; "That's all they have here," he said.**

******Alfonse's jaw dropped.**

******David laughed and the trio walked into the building. It was quite large, and it smelled dusty. "Maybe we should get Alfonse this since he hates cotton," David said, holing up a rather frilly dress.**

******Edward and David laughed while Alfonse frowned. "That's not very funny,' he said.**

******About half an hour went by, and they were still looking for clothes. David finally sat against a wall and sighed; "This is so boring! I wish you two would find something already," he whined.**

******Alfonse emerged from a corner. "I found some stuff. But it all kind of looks the same," he said, examing the clothes. Edward sighs in relief and sits next to David. "Wow, I had no idea how much clothing there was here!" he said.**

******"Well, can we buy these and go home?" Alfonse asked. Edward nodded. "Yes, let's get out of here," he said as he got up.**

******They went to the counter and paid for everything, and walked outside.**

******"So Dave, where are you from?" Alfonse asked out of curiosity. David stopped, and looked at him. "That's not something I feel like discussing right now, maybe I'll tell you later," David said.**

******Edward looked at David, then at Alfonse. "Why? It's not like we'd try to kill you for it," Edward said as he chuckled.**

******  
**

****** To Be Continued.**

******  
**

* * *

******  
Okay, this chapter is a little boring. But listen to the song, it's kind of boring as well. Anyway, I'll write more as soon as I can.**


End file.
